highfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Abdul Alhazred (KQ)
Abdul Alhazred, sometimes called the Mad Arab, is a dangerous and enigmatic man, known to be a member of the Society of the Black Cloak -- signified by his extensive collection of black cloaks. He is a master thief, a Wizard, and a magicianKQC, 4th Edition, pg 242, 244 of some talent, as well as a silver-tongued dignitary, which is how he came to be the Grand Vizier of the Isle of the CrownKQC, 4th Edition, pg 242. He is believed to enjoy gambling, and he is known to have owned a pair of ivory dice. He once served as minion of the wizard MordackKQC, Third Edition, pg 306, though the two formed a friendship as well. At some point, he also wrote the evil book the NecromiconKing's Quest Companion, pg. He eventually became a colleague of Shadrack, and the two conspired in their scheme against the Land of the Green IslesKQC3E, pg 308. Having somehow obtained a copy of the Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles, he managed to reach the isolated kingdom. Almost immediately, he impressed King Caliphim and Queen Allaria with his extensive knowledge. As the royals were in desperate need of an heir and were taking care of their new daughter Cassima, it did not take long for Alhazred to convince them that he cold handle the basic day-to-day duties of the kingdom. Caliphim also began to trust Alhazred, and began to imagine that he might make a good husband to Cassima. Thus, Alhazred was named the vizier. While serving in this position, he sent his genie Shamir Shamazel to steal of the Sacred Treasures of the Green Isles, sewing distrust and hostility amongst the various islands of the kingdom as rumors spread -- started by Shamir -- that each of the other islands had committed the theft. Eventually, it became too dangerous to travel and Alhazred ordered that the ferry be put to drydock. Mordack came to visit his minion and friend on the Isle of the Crown, and soon met the beautiful Cassima. He told Alhazred he wished to marry her -- but the willful princess refused. Mordack, with the help of Alhazred, kidnapped the princess and returned to his island. With Cassima gone, Caliphim and Allaria were devastated. Alhazred took the opportunity to murder them in their sleep -- claiming to the kingdom that they had fallen ill and died. Shortly afterwards, Cassima was returned to the Green Isles after being rescued by Graham and Crispinophur. Alhazred immediately shut Cassima in her tower, so that she could mourn the deaths of her parents, and set in motion a plan to marry her himself. Alexander arrived in the Land of the Green Isles before the wedding could take place. He unraveled the vizier's scheme -- eventually interrupting the wedding and revealing that the bride was not Cassima but Shamir Shamazel in disguise. Alhazred fled up one of the castle's towers to a room where he had Cassima held captive, but Alexander gave chase. Initially, Alhazred summoned Shamir to defend him -- but Alexander gained control of the genie's lamp. With no allies left to turn to, Alhazred unsheathed his sword and attacked Alexander himself. Alexander took a ceremonial sword from the wall, and the duel began. Alhazred quickly gained the upper hand, until Cassima freed herself from her bonds and stabbed Alhazred in the shoulder with her dagger. In the distraction, Alexander struck Alhazred over the head with the hilt of his sword, knocking him unconscious. Moments later, two guard dogs rushed into the room. As Abdul returned to consciousness, they escorted him to the dungeons, where he would remain for a long time. A doctor was sent to treat his wounds. Note: Although there is no specific confirmation that Abdul was a student of the Serenia University or a Serenian bandit, he shares several cultural similarities with the Serenia thieves including their accent, clothing style, and even similar tastes in room decorations. Abdul admits to having once been a thief (a master thief at that) similar to the bandits. Both the bandits and Abdul share magic of enchanting doors with treasure rooms behind them (and general Ancient Arabic Mythology influences, and even genies!). Both even have 'black cloaks'. These may make up some of the men known to visit Mordack in his castle which Cassimma greatly feared, and assumed Graham was a member. Images Alhazred2.png Non-Canon AGDI Universe Alhazred and Shadrack were working together to take over the Land of the Green Isles in preparation of the Father's Ascension. The Silver Lining Real World Abdul Alhazred is the villain of King's Quest VI: Heir Today Gone Tomorrow. External Links *King's Quest Omnipedia References Category:King's Quest Villains Category:Members of the Black Cloak Society Category:KQ6 Characters Category:Inhabitants of the Isle of the Crown Category:King's Quest Characters Category:KQ Human Characters Category:KQ Magician Characters Category:KQ Thief Characters Category:KQ Advisor Characters Category:KQ Diplomat Characters Category:KQ Wizard Characters